The Invasion of the Raving Rabbids (Rayman 4 story)
by rfarleydude97
Summary: "After the events of When Those Sapphire Eyes Shine: Rayman, Sonic and Richie are facing new trouble as the Raving Rabbids have invaded their world! During their adventure to stop the invasion, they find out the origins of the Rabbid's invasion and what do they want?.. This new adventure is bound to give some surprises!" This story takes place after When Those Sapphire Eyes Shine.
1. Chapter 1: So it begins

Earth... a beautiful planet that many creatures and humans can call home, it's a planet where questions are asked... where mystery's occur, and where a lot of things take place that either maintain the balance... or don't.

One day, in a field of grass, with a mini hill and a tree in the middle in which our heroes: Rayman, Sonic, Richie call it.. their relaxing spot.

"Ah, the wind sure feels gentle today" says an relaxed Sonic.

"It sure does, and not a baddie in sight" added Rayman.

When both of them look towards Richie for a comment, all they got was nothing but wind.

Why so? Why has no response came from him? Richie usually comments on these type of things.. they thought, but then they just remembered... the events before this moment.

Richie... some time back after the events of the Team Flare incident, Allie happened to move out of the state... and not wanting to deal with the long distances.. she broke up with Richie, leaving him devastated.. it left him depressed, he knew that no one else would give him the same love as she did..

But finally, Richie broke his silence...

"The wind seems nice" he said softly, with an sad impression.

Both Rayman & Sonic knew that he was still emotionally wrecked from Allie, even know it has been two weeks ever since she left to a faraway region.

"Cmon now Richie, lighten up! I'm sure you"ll find someone else" says Rayman.

Richie tried to give a smile and a good response to Rayman, but it was gloomy.

"But who? No one would ever take me.." Richie replied.

"Don't say that!" said Sonic "You are a really tough guy, a person willing to sacrifice themselves for a friend, willing to do anything, you even took on everyone's doubts when it came to playing in a football game!" he also added.

Richie chuckled, he definitely missed football season.. since after all.. it was his senior year season, so that was something special to him.

"Hahaha, okay guys.. I'm sorry.. I'm just still kind of upset" Richie said, as he finally smiled.

The three heroes chuckled.

And then...

The ground started to shake violently, and after 10 seconds... it stopped.

"What was that..." said Rayman.

Before anyone could reply, a white fluffed hand popped out of the ground, then the same action happened all over the area, and out of each hole... a rabbid.

"Ah shit..." said Rayman with an annoyed tone.

The 3 heroes and the Raving Rabbids jumped out of their positions and started a huge fight.

Fists were being punched, the battle escalated for awhile as both sides were delivering a huge fight.

However... as the fight continued, a much bigger stronger Rabbid with the name Sergueï appears and knocks out the 3 heroes with just one punch.

"Not this time fools" he said, as he tied them up and attached them to a traveling pole, as he and the Rabbids take them away, while they are still unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Prison Escape

It's been quite sometime since Rayman, Sonic and Richie were captured by the Raving Rabbids. They were thrown inside a hideous jail cell, with beat up beds for each of them, the cell was just not in top shape form..

The three of them were very upset, but they all had a common question: What do the Raving Rabbids want?.

As Rayman looked around in the cell, he can see that his friends and others are all locked up, feeling the same feelings as Rayman did himself: Upset and confused.

"We have to do something about this! We can't let the Rabbids win" says an determined Rayman.

Sonic and Richie agreed, but in order for that to happen.. they needed to get out.

And then, something burst through one of the cracked walls of the cell and out came Murphy, one of Rayman's friends that wasn't captured.

"Murphy! My old friend!" said Rayman.

"It's nice to see you Rayman" replied Murphy. "I'm here to get you and your fellow friends out of this dump!".

Afterwards, Murphy created a ball of energy and shot it towards Rayman's fists, they illuminated a very bright bright white, Rayman's hands felt more powerful.

"You can use your fists now to break through hard walls, here, why don't you shoot them towards the wall I came in through so we can get out" said Murphy.

Rayman, in a rapid pace, charged up his fists towards the wall and shot them with great force, creating a big hole.

"Quick, let's get the fuck out of here" said Sonic, as the others followed.

As they make their escape, all of them asked Murphy if he knew about the Rabbids's plan.

"From what I heard, they want to rule the world! They basically want revenge for all of the shit this world enforced on them and their really mad. So, they plan on capturing everybody and making them into slaves so they can build their kingdom on our land!" Murphy said.

The three friends were all shocked, they didn't know about the Rabbids's past until Murphy told them.

"Wow..." said Rayman "I didn't know.. we still have to protect our land and were not going to let them take it over!" he added.

As they finally escaped the prison...

"We have to make it to the Fairy Council, they have a plan for us of how we can defeat the Rabbids, we must hurry quickly!". 


End file.
